charmed_reloadedfandomcom-20200214-history
Piper Halliwell
Piper Halliwell is a magical witch and one of Charmed Ones. She is the middle daughter of Patty Halliwell and Victor Bennett, though she became the eldest upon the death of her older sister Prue. She is the wife of Leo Wyatt and the mother of their twin children, Melinda and Chris. History Season 5 In preparation of their first child, Piper and Leo started working on the nursery. When Leo and later Paige pointed out that Phoebe had been burying herself in work, Piper felt bad for not noticing herself. They later confronted Phoebe, who told them Cole was still haunting her. After the sisters teamed up with him to vanquish Agares, Cole resurrected himself. A distraught Phoebe later admitted to Piper that she was afraid Cole would pull her back in. When Piper found out she was having twins, she became overwhelmed and started to fear her children would suffer the same thing as her, to grow up without a mother. When demons attacked, Piper freaked out until she saw Leo in danger. Her fear was later manipulated by Barbas until he is vanquished by Cole. Piper and Leo looked at the family tree and learned their children would be the first twins in the family. When Paige noted she was not on the tree, they ensured her she was part of the family. While facing the Wolfmen, Paige offered to take Piper home, though she replied she needed to face her fears. Due to her pregnancy, Piper was not feeling comfortable and rejected all Leo's attempts at intimacy, leading to arguments between them. Phoebe later talked to Piper and reminded her that even if she feels uncomfortable, she shouldn't ignore him. Piper later fell victim to the Siren's song after she had seduced Leo. However, Leo was ultimately able to resist her due to his love for Piper. When her sisters arrived, Piper snapped out of her trance and vanquished the Siren. She and Leo later agreed to put some more effort into the romance between them. When Leo wanted to celebrate Halloween, Piper was worried about the veil between worlds and decided to protect the manor with natural magic, something she had learned during her trip to the past. When Phoebe expressed interest in learning more about magic, Leo offered to take her and Piper to see Lumen, an old friend of his. Piper refused, since she had to prepare for the party at P3. After the sisters and Lumen vanquished a spirit called Samhain, they all attended the party at the club. Piper and Leo discussed baby names and Piper wondered about their lives were different from the alternate timeline. When the sisters set out to vanquish Cole, they were instead confronted by Adam. When their potions caused a huge explosion, Piper was badly injured, though she and the babies were healed just in time. Piper was left shaken after her confrontation with Adam and feared for her babies. She was visited by her mother and they had a long conversation where Patty was able to give Piper the strength and courage to keep going. After she and her sisters defeated Adam with help from Cole, Piper felt her babies kick for the first time. While Leo was out of town for a few days, Piper tried to help Paige when the return of Glen complicated her relationship with Evan. Paige accused her of meddling, though Piper compared the situation to when she needed to choose between Leo and Dan and told Paige to follow her heart. Piper and Phoebe talked to Paige about her choice when they were interrupted by Kit. Piper and Phoebe later visited a witch named Trevor in the hospital and learned a warlock was targeting Familiars. The sisters later used a spell to make Kit human and learned the warlock, Kimyra, was after the Source of All Magic. Using Kit has bait, the sisters fought and were able to vanquish the warlock. They then returned Kit to her cat form. While looking at the nursery, Piper expressed concern about the birth of the twins and the demonic attacks. Leo then revealed he had created a security system using crystals. The sisters and Leo later attempted to catch a superhero that Phoebe had encountered and Piper became worried when Phoebe was taken. When she and the hero returned to the manor, Piper blasted him before they could explain. When the demon Raif took control of the hero, Piper took him out with the security system. She then forced Raif to extract his powers before vanquishing the demon. Season 6 Powers and Abilities ::Power Development ;Active Powers *'Molecular Immobilization:' The ability to slow down the movement of molecules to the point where objects and beings become motionless. Piper gained this power upon unbinding her powers, though it was initially mistaken for stopping time. Piper gradually mastered her power, allowing her to affect larger areas, freeze and unfreeze certain body parts or freeze based on certain criteria, such as only freezing innocents. *'Molecular Combustion:' The ability to speed up the movement of molecules to the point where they combust, causing objects or beings to explode. Piper gained this power in her third year as a witch. It is triggered by anger, though it was initially difficult to control. She eventually learned to control it and can even use it vanquish powerful demons. **'Molecular Acceleration:' The ability to speed up the movement of molecules to the point where they ignite in flames. This is a more controlled version of her combustion power, which she first accessed after learning more about her powers and emotions. Gallery Piper-s5.jpg|Main look in Season 5 Piper-s6.jpg|Main look in Season 6 Notes and Trivia *In "5.02 Fearful Synergy", it is revealed that after becoming pregnant, Piper's worst is fear is suffering the same fate as her mother, dying young and leaving her children motherless. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Witches